


Confessions Of A Speechwriter

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I wish I didn't have this tendency to be a massive screw up."





	Confessions Of A Speechwriter

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Nora rolled over to cuddle with her husband and was surprised to find the bed unoccupied. She sat up, looking around the dark room. Sure enough, she was alone. She got out of bed, going over to the bathroom. It was empty. She went into Nicky’s room…the baby was sound asleep but his father was not there. The living room was empty; so was the kitchen. Finally, she walked into his study and found Toby lying on the couch. His hand covered his eyes but she knew he was not asleep. Only the desk lamp was on; Nora had to squint to see him.

“Is the couch more comfortable than our bed Toby?” 

“Hell no.” he muttered.

“What are you doing in here?”

“I can't sleep.”

“Are you alright?”

“No.”

“What's the matter?”

Toby looked at her. Even fresh from sleep she was so beautiful; her body full with the life of their second child. He knew how close he had come to losing her…like Leo before him her pregnancy brought them back to where they needed to be. Toby promised himself he would never keep anything from her again. He would never hurt her as he already had.

“You need to sit down sugar.” Toby swung his feet onto the floor. “You're carrying an awful lot right now.”

Nora smiled, sitting beside him. He put his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes.

“Tell me what you're thinking. You don’t have to keep anything from me.”

“David committed suicide, Nora.”

“I know. I'm glad you finally told me though.”

“How did you know?”

“Sophie told me. She probably figured you would not and I needed to know so I could look after you. I've known the whole time.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“I don’t know. He died and you were grieving…the how was not the important thing at the time. Anyway, we were dealing with some other things that pushed it onto the backburner.”

“I am so sorry about that Nora. I wish I could go back in time and do right by you. I wish I didn’t have this tendency to be a massive screw up.”

“Hey, you stop that right now. You are not a massive screw up. You are just a guy who has problems, issues and concerns. I love you and don’t you dare forget it.”

“Even after everything I put you through?”

“Yeah. I never fooled myself into thinking being with you was going to be easy Toby.” she laughed. “When I decided that I wanted you to be part of my life I stuck my feet pretty far in the sand.”

“When did you decide that?” he asked.

“The first night we met. OK, the first night we met I decided I really wanted to go to bed with you. I knew I wanted to spend my life with you the night you pretended you didn’t want to kiss me even though you’d already tried.”

“I wanted to kiss you more than anything.”

“I know. The feeling was mutual.”

Toby stroked her face and took a deep breath.

“Something other than David is on your mind, right?”

“There is something I really need to tell you.”

He was hardly whispering and a knot formed in Nora’s stomach. This was it; he was going to confess to his affair with Rikki Rafferty. They had come far since the whole thing happened but there was still something nagging at Nora. Since she told him she was pregnant just a few weeks after he finally broke down and talked to her, things had slowly returned to normal. They were working hard, trying to raise their small son and happily expecting a new child. The conversation did not often turn to the trouble that plagued them; other things needed time and attention.

“Tell me Toby. It is going to be alright; I promise.”

“I don’t know if it will.”

“Tobias Zachary Ziegler, you better tell me right now.”

“I talked to Greg Brock.”

“Oh my God.”

“Nora…”

“You leaked classified information to a reporter? Toby, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that my brother could’ve been up there. He was up there. I was thinking that NASA and our government were too busy wanting to remain top dog and they were willing to sacrifice the lives of people who give their all to their country.”

“You have to tell.” She said.

“I'm not his source; I am not the leak Nora.”

“What? I don’t understand. You talked to Greg but you aren’t the leak?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t lie to me. I need to know what's coming.”

“I am not his source. I talked to him but I am not the source. We only had a brief, very brief, discussion after he had the majority of his story.”

“Why?”

“I told you why. I could not sit there and do nothing Nora.”

“So what now?”

“I keep my mouth shut. I'm not the leak so no one but Greg Brock knows about me. Even if he is compelled to give a name, it will not be mine. I just had to tell you.”

“OK.”

“It’s going to be alright.”

“You don’t know that.”

“That’s one thing I do know. No one was going to do anything, Nora.”

“Toby, you wanted to be the leak. Someone just beat you to it.”

They were both quiet for a while. Nora rubbed her stomach and Toby wondered what was going on in her head.

“Why can't you ever confess at normal hours?” she asked.

“What is the fun in that?”

She punched his arm hard. Toby rubbed it but did not complain.

“I really am so sorry.” He put his arms around and her and Nora sighed, resting her head on his chest.

“I know you are, and I know why you did it. I don’t have to like it though. Believe me when I tell you that I don’t.”

“Yeah. Are you very angry at me?”

“I'm just scared Toby. I know you say that you are not the leak, but what if something goes wrong. You may have to face jail time. I'm pregnant, and we have a toddler.”

He wished he could convince her that nothing was going to happen to him…their family was safe. He wished he could be proud of what he’d done and still comfort his wife and ease her fears.

“Ooh.” Nora grimaced.

“Sugar, are you alright?”

She took his hand, placing it on her stomach.

“The baby is awake. He seems to keep vampire hours just like daddy.”

Toby smiled and kissed her. He felt his child stir again; he loved that feeling.

“You should really get to sleep Nora. Things are crazy right now.”

“I am not going to bed without you.”

“Is that a proposition?” he raised his eyebrow.

“Your mind is always in the gutter. Though I would not be at all opposed to a little special attention.”

“How special?” 

She pulled him close, kissing him softly. Toby ran his fingers through her hair.

“Very, very special. Let’s go to bed.”

He stood from the couch and helped her up. They went to the bedroom where Toby undressed her and himself. Nora breathed a sigh as his body relaxed close to hers. His hands were warm on her skin; his mouth made love to hers.

“Oh Toby. If you go to jail I am really going to miss this.”

“I'm not going to jail.” He moved her thighs apart with loving ease. “I will never leave you Nora; I promise.”

“I love you so much Toby. Oh, that feels good.”

“I'm glad. I always want to make you feel good. As good as you make me feel.”

His mouth moved down her body and Nora arched her back. She rubbed his shoulders as he went between her legs. Nora clung to him, crying out her orgasm before Toby swallowed the rest in a kiss. Then he held her and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. She knew the truth; now he could let go. Toby always felt better when he opened up. If only it didn’t take him so long to remember that. One of these days the fact that Nora truly loved him would permeate his thick skull. Thankfully she was willing to wait.

***


End file.
